


At The Beach

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, Day At The Beach, F/M, Self-Conscious Donna, Self-Doubt, Swimsuits, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	At The Beach

Donna hesitantly stepped out of the changing tent set up on the beach and looked around as she wrapped the towel tightly around her. She didn’t like this one bit. It was different to go to a lake in Minnesota but this was California and how could she show herself in a swimsuit when Dean looked so good in his swim trunks. People were going to stare. Whisper things.  
  
As soon as Dean saw her emerge, he jogged up and took her hand. “You can’t swim with a towel on, Donna. Let me see the suit you spent all day picking out.”  
  
“I don’t know…” She murmured as she looked apprehensively around the moderately crowded beach.

Dean stepped closer into her space with a reassuring smile and dropped his voice low. “Forget everyone else. It’s just me and you and warm waves. Come show me what a real mermaid looks like.”


End file.
